De Kingdom à Punch Club
by Miss.Ethel
Summary: L'évolution du royaume de kingdom, depuis le reigne de Bling Dadix jusqu'à sa transformation en un monde ou il faut tuer pour survivre.
1. Le Roi

Un roi commença le changement. Ce monde était au départ dévasté par les trolls qui attaquaient les villages toutes les nuits et terrorisaient les habitants. Le roi arriva et décida de redonner sa gloire au royaume en combattant les trolls et en s'étendant au fur et à mesure. Il commença sa conquête, recrutant des hommes pour l'aider et chassant les caribous.

C'était un royaume ouvert à tous, un royaume ou régnait une religion et doctrine suprême : Le Blingperium un religion basée sur la récolte de bling car seul cet argent pouvait permettre de recruter et d'améliorer les fortifications pour survivre face aux attaques de trolls de plus en plus puissantes.

Il fallait exterminer la menace troll, c'est pour cela que des croisades furent envoyées dans le but d'étendre le royaume et d'en finir avec la menace. Malheureusement, elles ne réussirent pas toutes et les attaques continuèrent contre le royaume qui avec le temps, augmentait en puissance et en bling avec la construction de fermes. L'argent coulait à flot et le royaume s'étendait de jour en jour en provoquant la colère des trolls qui amplifièrent leurs attaquent avec de nouvelles créatures plus difficiles à battre les une que les autres pour le roi et ses fidèles sujets du royaume du bling.

Un jour, le 45ème, le roi fit construire un mur juste devant le portail magique d'ou sortaient les trolls. La catapulte tira de toutes ses forces, le roi lâcha tout son bling dans le but de protéger son royaume mais les trolls attaquèrent et le bling ne leur suffisant plus, ils décidèrent de dérober la couronne suprême du roi qui après 45 jours de lutte acharnée contre les trolls, mourut dans d'atroce souffrance suite à la perte d'un de ses objets les plus précieux : sa couronne.

La sainte couronne du bling avait été volé et c'en était fini du grand roi, le royaume était à la Mercie des trolls qui attaquèrent le royaume et prirent tout le bling que possédait le roi avant de détruire le royaume.

Mais... car il y a toujours un mais, une femme, la reine, la grande reine décida de reprendre le royaume en main et de réussir là ou Bling Dadix avait échoué.

C'est ainsi que commença le règne de la Bling Queen ! Elle était déterminée à réussir et à exterminer ces horribles et détestables créatures venue d'un autre monde : Les trolls. Elle avait le devoir de réussir ce combat face à la soif de pouvoir des trolls.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Vous avez le droit d'en faire ce que vous voulez (enfin, pas la publier à votre nom etc...)


	2. La Reine

Nombre ont échoué, cette reine fera mieux...

La reine prit le pouvoir, étant la seule femme du royaume elle fut immédiatement respecter par les sujets de ce monde. Elle reconstruit le royaume, recrutant à son tour des chasseurs et des bâtisseurs pour l'aider dans sa réédification.

Elle devait tout recommencer depuis le début, le roi étant mort, les trolls avaient déplacés leurs portails magiques de manière à pouvoir attaquer plus facilement la faible cité de la reine. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et recruta beaucoup d'homme pour créer une armée conséquente afin de lutter contre la menace des trolls. Ils attaquèrent et la reine ne céda pas, elle les repoussa et passa la première lune de sang de justesse.

La première ferme fut construite, la reine l'améliora pour le bonheur de son royaume et pour le BLING ! Car le bling était encore et toujours l'unique religion du royaume. La reine ne choisit pas la méthode de son prédécesseur et décida de ne pas trop étendre son royaume pour une meilleure protection.

Les lunes passèrent, de plus en plus violente car la reine résistait encore et toujours aux trolls ce qui leur déplaisaient fortement. La première croisade réussit, le premier portail fut briser. Les trolls se déversèrent sur le royaume en une vague énorme mais celui-ci ne faiblit pas et bien au contraire, il survécut à la menace troll.

La première victoire de la reine avait eut lieu !

Par la suite, d'autres expéditions punitives eurent lieu, beaucoup eurent du succès et au bout de nuits, la reine parvint enfin à bout de 2 portails.

La bling queen était incontestablement en train de prendre l'avantage face aux trolls.

Le royaume s'étendit dans la prospérité la plus totale et au bout de nuit la reine réussit à imposer sa doctrine dans ce monde, elle avait réussit. Le bling avait pris le pouvoir sur les trolls et la reine avait réussit là où nombre de rois avaient échoué.

Une femme avait réussit

Une femme avait vaincu la menace

Une femme avait pris le pouvoir

Une femme avait imposé la doctrine suprême

Oui, elle avait imposée le Blingperium.

Le royaume avait retrouvé sa gloire d'autant grâce à la Bling Queen.

Là où nombre ont échoué, la reine à réussit : Gloire à la Bling Queen et gloire au Blingperium !

Voilà la suite, vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
